This invention relates to a connecting mechanism for connecting a one-piece, molded-plastic cover having an outer skirt extending downwardly from the periphery of the cover to a one-piece, molded plastic body having at least a partially-hollow interior portion. In particular, the invention relates to a connecting mechanism comprising flexible leg-members extending downwardly from an interior region of the cover which receive dog-members connected to the base when the cover is connected to the body.
In the past, covers have been connected to partially-hollow bodies by means of flexible leg-members. However, either the leg-members of those prior art connecting mechanisms extended downwardly from the peripheral region of the cover or, if the leg-members extended downwardly from an interior region, there was no outer skirt extending downwardly from the peripheral region of the cover.
If it was desired to manufacture a cover having an outer skirt extending downwardly from the peripheral region of the cover and having leg-members extending downwardly from an interior region of the cover, many difficulties were encountered during the manufacturing process. These difficulties arose during the molding of the cover.